


An Arm and A Leg

by TheFailedTrials



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Bad Humor, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:34:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27743809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFailedTrials/pseuds/TheFailedTrials
Summary: The stereotype of the bankrupt friend and their rich friend. But you mix some humor with it. And you get this.





	An Arm and A Leg

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize that this humor is drier than a desert and that it is short, but enjoy.

The day started like any other day. Zak woke up at his computer, after blowing all his spendings on virtual dollars. Dollars that could be deleted if his email ever gave up on him. Speaking of emails, he hadn’t been reading any work offers since his sixth job failed. He was only twenty-one years old and worked day-to-day half-jobs, struggling to pay for his water and electricity bills. But the landlord came by and no matter how hard he tried, he couldn’t pay rent and was going to be kicked out of his apartment by next week, unless he could cough up enough dough. 

Bo, however, was doing great, taking any job of photography he could get and made his way on to the red carpet. After taking photos for many news channels, he gained half of the profit, like promised, and saved up for his bills to pay next month. He couldn’t wait for his next job offer. Bo and Zak were opposites, but still friends nonetheless. Just the stereotype of the rich and poor friends, but they don’t seem to care about fitting the stereotype. 

Bo sat at his couch, enjoying the peacefulness of the house since his pet fish were being watched by a close friend, but not Zak. In Bo’s opinion, Zak was the least trustworthy, as he’d cook them and eat them. Then, he’d have the audacity to replace the betta fish with the opposite gender, not noticing that the males have more fluffy fins than females. Other than the average check-in, Bo and Zak haven’t talked since the death of Fin, Zak’s younger brother, and that was three years ago. 

Zak did not know of Bo’s wealth, but would never bring it up because he thought it was rude. Bo knew of Zak’s bankruptcy and knew his dorm was going to be taken away if he didn’t step in. Bo pulled some strings and sent Zak an envelope. He did not open the envelope though, instead, he sent Bo several DMs on Instagram and any other Social Media platform, trying to understand what was in the envelope or why Bo even sent it. 

Bo did not give him a straight answer though. It was always something along the lines of ‘Open it’, ‘You better be happy’, ‘I had to pull a lot of strings to get that’, and ‘It cost me an arm and a leg’. He did not make sense and Zak kept pestering him about what he was saying actually meant. Zak did not fully trust him, but enough to open the envelope and see the money. This bewildered Zak once again and he tried to put two and two together. The only thing he could think of was that Bo robbed a bank and was trying to split the profit with him. He called him a criminal and told him he wouldn’t accept the money. In reality, he started to spend the money on his rent and clothing. 

Every two months, Zak received an envelope from Bo and could not even imagine the kind of schemes that Bo pulled. But after nearly a year of not speaking, they made plans to meet in person, for the first time. They decided to meet at a park in America, as it was easier for Bo to get from France. When they met up, Zak realized that Bo was not a criminal nor did he break into a bank. He just had the worst humor.

You see, Bo has a prosthetic arm and leg.


End file.
